


i said too much, it overflowed

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Stiles Stilinski, Confessions, Friendship, Gen, Supportive Scott McCall, this is fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: stiles goes out of his freakin' mind trying to tell scott something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i said too much, it overflowed

**Author's Note:**

> aromantic!!!!!!!!!!! stiles!!!!!!!!!!!! stilinski!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> title taken from "soap" by melanie martinez bc it's my fav song off "crybaby" aka her new album!!!! please listen to her she is 1000000% worth it
> 
>  
> 
> anyways new teen wolf in like 40 minutes i'm emo enjoy

           This, Stiles decides, is the worst idea he’s ever had. He’s never been this nervous before, which is dumb; he’s gone up against werewolves, Kanimas, ancient Japanese demons, Derek Hale, etc. He shouldn’t be this terrified; it’s only two words. Just two words and then the whole ordeal is over and everything can go back to normal.

           Or, he hopes it will.

           It’s really not that big of a deal, what he has to tell Scott. It’s not. He should not be having a panic attack over this, but here he is, on the verge of hyperventilation, locked up in his room while Scott waits downstairs.

           Stiles is going to piss his fucking pants.

           Part of him is probably scared that Scott’ll reject him, which is also dumb; the lines in Stiles and Scott’s friendship have blurred from Stiles and Scott to StilesandScott, the inseparable duo. He knows that Scott has his back no matter what, but part of him is horrified at what Scott will say. He probably won’t understand at first, and Stiles’ll have to explain it, but that’s okay. He had to explain it to his dad, too.

           Aromanticism shouldn’t be a hard concept to grasp, but society’s tricked people into thinking that everyone finds their soulmate and lives happily ever after.

           Yeah, well, not Stiles, because how the hell can he have a romantic soulmate if he doesn’t get romantic feelings? It just wouldn’t work.

           He cracks his knuckles nervously for what feels like the hundredth time and continues his fast pacing across his bedroom floor. “It’ll be okay, Stiles,” he mumbles to himself over and over, like a mantra. It helps in keeping the panic attack away.

          “Stiles?” He hears from downstairs, and Stiles freezes.

          “Uh, yeah, Scotty, on my way! Just, uh, hold on a sec, okay?”

          “Okay,” Scott says, sounding concerned, and Stiles thinks, _Fuck, he thinks something’s wrong with me._

          Stiles grabs what he had come up here for in the first place (or so Scott thinks) and takes as long as possible going down the stairs. He dreads the moment his eyes meet Scott’s.

          His best friend is sitting on the couch, splayed all over, and the way he looks up at Stiles when he enters kind of reminds him of a dog and their master. Which, really, is kind of sick, because while Scott is part dog, Stiles is not his master and the thought makes Stiles wants to throw up. Or maybe he’s just nervous to tell Scott.

          Yeah, he’s probably just nervous to tell Scott.

          He fidgets with his fingers for a little bit before looking up at Scott, whose eyes are still locked on him. They’re full of concern and love, and it makes Stiles think of a puppy dog. His mouth is curled in kind of a half smile, and Stiles resigns himself to his fate with a heavy sigh.

           “Scotty, I…I gotta tell you something.” He says, and Scott raises his eyebrows. “Okay, so you know how I said I was in love with Lydia?”

           Scott nods.

           “I’m not in love with Lydia. It was a cover up.”

           “So who _are_ you in love with?” Scott asks.

           “No one.” Stiles says, then takes a deep breath. “Scott, I’m aromantic.”

            The room is silent for a second before Scott stands up and nearly tackles Stiles in a hug that sends them both flying. Stiles is kind of uncomfortably wedged underneath his best friend, and he’s struggling to catch his breath, but Scott looks at him and the grin on his face is so accepting and loving that it makes Stiles smile a little too. He thinks that maybe, in another life, if he wasn’t aromantic, he could probably fall in love with that smile.

            Scott buries his head in Stiles’s neck. “I’m so happy you told me and trusted me. Thanks, dude. So, um,” Scott begins, sitting up off of Stiles. Stiles practically gulps in air and nods for him to go on. “What exactly does aromantic mean?”

            Stiles doesn’t speak for a minute, and then he says, “It means I don’t get romantic feelings or attraction.”

            “Oh. Okay,” Scott says, standing up and offering Stiles his hand. “That’s cool. Really, Stiles, thanks for telling me about this. Now, you up for a game of Call of Duty?”

            “Yeah, man. Prepare to get your ass kicked.” Stiles says, laughing, and he realizes that all of that bullshit about romantic soulmates is overrated anyways. He’d take a good friend over a girlfriend any day.

            He sneaks a peek over at Scott while they’re playing, and he smiles.

            And then promptly gets his ass handed to him.

            Stiles blames it on the superhuman werewolf reflexes. (Scott claims it’s skill, but no way in a million years would Stiles believe him on that one.)


End file.
